marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen Cerebro (A!)
"Frozen Cerebro" is the twenty-fourth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the sixty-ninth episode overall. Plot -Shaw! – Emma Frost exclaimed. –We are under attack!!! – The Black King ran to where the White Queen was standing. -What the hell is that?! – Sebastian asked, surprised. -I am Ultron! – The robot created by Dr. Pym exclaimed. –And like the Avengers and X-Men, the Hellfire Club is an unworthy organization for the new Age that is coming. You do not have a spot there! – -Let’s see how that goes, darling! – Emma shouted, going into diamond form and kicking Ultron’s chest. However, she did no damage to him. –What are you made of?! – -Finally someone asks! Vibranium, Frost. – Ultron shook his head. –Which we all know is harder than diamonds. – -I’m sick of this, let’s get you destroyed. – Shaw ran to Ultron and punched him, but the A.I. fired a powerful blast back at the Black King. -Like I said to the X-Men, you are unworthy to fight me. – The robot shook his head. –This is just a warning, Hellfire Club. The new Age is coming, and you won’t be a part of it. – Ultron concluded and took off. Emma looked up at Shaw, terrified. She knew Ultron was a menace, not only for her and the Hellfire Club but for humanity. -What the f*** are you doing here, Frost? – Logan asked bitterly once she saw the White Queen standing in front of the X-Mansion’s gates. -There is something I am really concerned about, and I need to talk to Xavier. – -What is this about? – -Ultron. – Emma replied seriously. –I know this is a threat you X-Men have already faced. – Wolverine considered it for a second, before walking back inside the Mansion. Some minutes after, he came back. -It’s your lucky day, Frost. – The mutant informed. –The Professor is actually interested in talking to you. – -I know he is, honey. – Emma shrugged and walked past the gates. –No need to guide me, I know my way inside the Mansion. – -Of course you do. – Logan shook his head, walking after the Hellfire Club White Queen. Emma Frost walked past Jean Grey and Storm, who whispered things to each other about her presence in the Mansion. -Don’t try to whisper, I can read your minds. Even if you have some mental resilience, Grey. – The White Queen walked inside Xavier’s office, who was waiting for her. -Emma. – Charles nodded at the blonde woman. -Xavier. I am not here to join the X-Men, just saying in case you thought that was what I’m trying to do. – -Of course not, Emma. – The Professor shook his head. -I am here to repair Cerebro. – Frost said, straightforwardly. –The Hellfire Club is a very restricted organization, but the X-Men aren’t that much. If one of those teams is actually going to recruit mutants to fight Ultron, it must be you. So I am willing to help you recruit some new mutants. I can’t believe I’m saying this. – Emma shook her head. -You are actually concerned about this “new Age” Ultron is talking about, aren’t you? – Xavier asked. Emma bit her lower lip and nodded. –I am, indeed. He is a bigger threat than anything we have faced up to now. And I have to recognize that the Hellfire Club isn’t ready to face him. – -Neither are the X-Men. That is why your proposal is very welcomed. – Frost nodded. –Even if the Hellfire Club doesn’t participate in this battle, I know the X-Men will. And I am willing to let you do the hard work for us. – -You can always take part in this battle, Emma. Even if you’re not an official X-Men, even if you’re the Hellfire Club’s White Queen. This battle goes further than that. This is a battle for survival. – The White Queen folded her arms over her chest. She knew Xavier was right. -You know your way to Cerebro, Emma. – The Professor concluded. The White Queen walked to Cerebro’s Chamber, where Wolverine and Cyclops were waiting for her. -New look, Summers? – Emma asked, turning her head to face the leader of the X-Men. -You could say so. – Scott shrugged. -Can we stop the chatting and let Frost do her job with Cerebro? – -Who chose you leader, Logan? – Cyclops asked bitterly. -I am just getting fed up with your flirting. – -We are not flirting. – Scott said quickly. – I got Jean… Well, at least I’m not. – -Frost is ALWAYS flirting, Summers. You should know that by now. – -That is actually very true, honey. – Emma shrugged, walking towards Cerebro. -Can you fix it? – Wolverine asked, walking behind her. -I did this; I can fix it, dear. – The White Queen shook her head, putting the helmet on and moving her hands to the panel. Scott leaned on the chamber’s door, not believing his eyes. The Hellfire Club’s White Queen was actually helping them and fixing Cerebro. Suddenly, the chamber was filled with different mutants and their locations. Frost had fixed Cerebro. She took the helmet off and stood up. -It’s done. – Emma informed the two X-Men. -Amazing, bub. – Wolverine said. -Isn’t there anything else you would like to say, Logan? – Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. -Not at all. You can go home now. – Wolverine shook his head, looking down. As the White Queen was walking out of the Chamber, Logan raised his head and murmured: “Thank you” Emma smirked proudly and walked out of the Mansion. Gallery ShawVsUltronFC.png|The Black King and White Queen vs Ultron JeanStormEmmaFC.PNG|Jean Grey and Storm whispering about Emma Frost ProfXFrostFC.PNG|Professor X's meeting with Emma Frost Emma_Cyclops_Meet_WXM.jpg|"New look, Summers?" Watxemma.jpg|Emma Frost fixing Cerebro 4 (6).jpg|Emma Frost fixing Cerebro CykeWolvieEmmaFC.png|Cyclops watches Emma Frost fix Cerebro 4bad82d26d1df.jpg|Emma Frost fixing Cerebro Logan_Thanks_Emma_WXM.jpg|"Thank you" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Taming Wolves Arc Category:Assemble! Hellfire Arc Category:Assemble! Age of Ultron Arc Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sebastian Shaw (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emma Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ultron (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances